


Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 004

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clothing Kink, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PVC pants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Silk Boxers, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Top Otabek Altin, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: Submission for Kinktober 2018. Otabek is talked into playing dress up...Date: Off season, 2016. Yurio is 17 and above the age of consent in Almaty and Russia.





	Tiger Stripes: Kinktober Special 004

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was "lingerie". 
> 
> I can imaging Otabek is going to get revenge for this at some point in the future... 
> 
> Set during a visit to Almaty in the off season. Probably around June/ July.

Scowling as he glared around his boyfriend's bedroom, Yuri Plisetsky speculated, not for the first time, that Otabek managed to come off as cool partly through his refusal to own casual clothing that wasn't monotone.

Black jeans, t-shirts, boots, socks. The occasional cream t-shirt to offset his black leather jacket. Black motorcycle helmet and black gloves. And the final touch – an entire drawer of black boxers.

Gucci, CK and an expensive feeling brand written in Arabic that Yuri didn't recognise, all of it excellent quality and yet so, so boring.

An irritated shout from the bathroom reminded him why he was poking around in Otabek's drawers, and he snagged a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt, throwing them into the en-suite with a huff that was lost under the sound of the shower. Curling up on the bed, he began browsing the internet for more interesting underwear options.

Still towelling off his hair, Otabek appeared after a few minutes, dressed and smelling lightly of citrus. Yurio pulled another face, disliking the scent from his new shampoo. Catching the look, the brunette grunted and doused himself with an extra large amount of rich, musky cologne. Sniffing, Yurio smirked and nodded. _Much better._

 _“_ Your clothings suck” Yurio told him in English, still scrolling through an e-commerce store and adding various things to his basket.

“Clothes” Otabek corrected, his accent making his English sound like a purr. They had been practising on each other this trip since the listings had condemned them to Skate America for their first bout of the GPF.

“ _Fashion_ ” Yurio hissed in Russian, before returning to English reluctantly. “I will buy you new things.”

Otabek grunted, pulling his boots on and tossing Yurio's leather jacket at him. “After dinner, please.”

 _Well... that wasn't a 'no'..._ Yurio smirked, before starting to skim through a more lascivious website as they walked to the parking garage.

  
  


“Did you order stuff for here?”

Yurio appeared at a run, socks sliding on the polished floorboards as he snagged the soft parcel out of Otabek's hands. “Ah... I wasn't sure it would get here before I had to leave” he crowed, darting back into the bedroom. Curious, the brunette followed him and found him knelt on the bed, shredding the wrapping to get at his purchases.

“You bought new clothes?”

“I bought _you_ new clothes.”

Otabek clicked his tongue, a noise that Yurio had learned to recognise as _mildly amused but still slightly irritated, good job you're cute._ Knowing he would need to play this right if he wanted to get his own way, he let his hair fall into his face and his eyes widen, biting his lip slightly. “I wanted to do something nice for you, daddy...”

The answering rumble made his cock throb, and he knew he would get his own way. He always did when he broke out the big eyes and the playful teasing. He was learning to play Otabek Altin like a beloved musical instrument.

“What did you buy?” Otabek crossed to the bed and sat next to Yurio, letting his fingers wander across a slim shoulder as he eyed the package. Soft fabric was pressed into his hands, and the blonde licked the lobe of his ear as he purred “please try them on for me, daddy...”

 

_My... my god. What the hell..._

Otabek let his fingers run over the thin fabric and lace that apparently counted as the underwear for this outfit. No, screw underwear – this was lingerie. Quite obviously designed for the male form, but... he sighed, refusing to make eye contact with himself in the mirror as he slipped the slippery fabric over his thighs. At least they were black boxers, even if they were silk.

Silk against the beginnings of an erection wasn't actually a _bad_ sensation, and the shiny, PVC leggings that followed didn't hurt either. The trousers were perfectly sized and fit his body like a tight, sexy glove. Pausing to run his fingers over his thigh, he mused that although they'd definitely be better on Yurio, he didn't hate the look. In private, anyway.

The last touch was just pure perversion, and he clicked his tongue again as he tugged the fishnet vest top down over his torso.

“Congratulations, I look like a walking cliche” he said, eyeing himself in the mirror. “I'm never wearing this lot together, ever again.”

“Mmmm... pl-please let me see, daddy...”

 _Ohhhh..._ Otabek knew that tone. Kitten was playing by himself while he waited. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the mirror. Assuming Yurio didn't keel over laughing when he saw him, maybe the outfit _would_ get some use.

 

He padded out of the bathroom, worrying that bare feet probably ruined the look, and rumbled loudly as he surveyed the sexy, hot mess of his boyfriend.

Lying on his side on the bed, Yurio had been slowly pleasuring himself with a slim dildo while he waited for Otabek to change clothes. As he'd caught the occasional glimpses of black PVC and fishnet through the doorway, his solo activities had become more intense, and by the time the brunette reached him on the bed he was rubbing his fingers over the dripping head of his cock, practically licking his lips with anticipation.

 _Fuck... that looks amazing on him..._ Yurio tossed the dildo aside and knelt up, running his hands over Otabek's thighs and chest. A pink tongue flicked out, tasting skin and fabric in equal measure. Rubbing himself up his boyfriend's body, he let his head fall back and his body language and expression slipped into his best 'slutty' look – huge eyes, a flush across his cheeks, plump lips from where he'd been biting them, arched back exposing his lubed ass, and a neglected hard-on brushing Otabek's thigh.

The noise from Otabek was somewhere between a growl, a moan and a prayer. Dragging Yurio into a rough kiss, he belatedly registered that silk underwear and an erection made a really _really_ good combination as the blonde palmed him through the front of his tight pants. A few moments of pressure and friction left him panting, and his hands went to the fly.

“Let me, daddy... please?”

Sinking his hands into thick blonde hair instead, Otabek watched in fascination as his lover stripped him, shivering at the mewling sounds Yurio was making as he ran his fingers over silk and plastic and hot, hard flesh. _He... he really likes clothes..._ the brunette had time to think, before the younger skater licked softly over the head of his cock, then swallowed him effortlessly.

A duet of moaning quickly filled the room, quiet from the Russian but full throated and deep from the taller skater. Hands gripped tightly in blonde hair, Otabek split his focus between fucking Yurio's mouth and keeping his knees locked. The distraction of staying upright helped him delay his climax, but Yurio had no such concerns and began working himself as he let his tongue play around the head of his lover's cock. Keeping the pressure from his lips and cheeks as steady as he could, his cries as he brought himself off were delightfully muffled, and Otabek responded by stepping away and pushing him back onto the bed.

Grabbing the discarded silk boxers, he smirked a little as the blonde subsided, flushed and panting. “Let's see how these look on you” he purred, and wrapped the thin silk around slim, pale hands, tying it as firmly as the fabric would allow. Pushing Yurio's bound wrists into the pillows, he growled again as his lover wrapped his legs around his waist, deliberately wriggling his position until Otabek's cock was sliding between his cheeks.

 _“_ Ahhh... d-daddy... they feel good... you feel so good...”

“Want to fuck?”

“ _Yes..._ yes p-please... please...”

“You have such a delicious mouth” Otabek growled as he let himself sink into his lover, tongue between his lips and aching cock into his stretched hole. The sound from Yurio at the penetration was frankly pornographic, made better because it was also completely natural. He loved being topped, and Otabek knew it.

As they started a fast, pounding rhythm, Yurio let his head fall away from the deep kisses, unable to breathe and kiss and fuck at the same time. Locking his ankles across Otabek's hips, he clenched his fingers into the silk around his hands, pushing against the pressure from the brunette's hold for leverage. His lover was drawing him out, teasing him by keeping his angle too low, focusing on driving his own orgasm. They both knew that the blonde was insanely sensitive to prostate stimulation, and when he was this turned on, even a few light touches would be enough to send him over the edge.

Otabek wanted him to beg for it. Probably revenge for the fishnet.

He held out as long as he could, grinding his teeth to keep back the desperate pleas, and thought he would win this time, that for once, just once, he'd get Otabek to come first... then he felt teeth hard in his shoulder and he screamed, words babbling from his lips as he begged for release, begged his lover to let him come in Russian, English and even the little bit of Japanese he'd learned over the years.

As Yurio's willpower broke and he gave his daddy what he wanted to hear, Otabek bucked his hips and changed his angle, letting the length inside his lover go where the blonde so desperately wanted it to be. A few direct strokes to his prostate were all it took, and in moments they were both soaring into their climax together, cursing in several languages and clinging to each other as their bodies jumped and shuddered.

“Jesus christ” Yurio managed, hearing Otabek unclench his fingers from around his wrists with tiny popping sounds. “W-when is it going to stop being this fucking _good_?”

Otabek's answer was lost in a kiss and a happy growl, but it sounded a lot like he murmured in Kazakh _“never”._

 


End file.
